Shizuo's Rose
by Snow Queen 43
Summary: Rose Potter has always's walked the path between light and dark, however she learns of an underhanded plot to kill her and rob her of her fortune after the battle against Voldemort. She goes into hiding in Ikebukuro and ends up meeting the men that changes her world forever. WARNING: Dumbledore Bashing, Weasley Bashing (except F&G, Fred lives, Charley and Bill), Hermione bashing.
1. Chapter 1: betrayal and a new start

Shizuo's Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Durarara

Rose Potter has always's walked the path between light and dark, however she learns of an underhanded plot to kill her and rob her of her fortune after the battle against Voldemort. She goes into hiding in Ikebukuro and ends up meeting the man that changes her world forever. WARNING: Dumbledore Bashing, Weasley Bashing (except F&G, Fred lives, Charley and Bill), Hermione bashing, fem Harry, creature Harry, Smart Harry.

Chapter 1: Betrayal and a new start

Rose's POV:

It had been seven months since I had left England taking Teddy with me and it's wizarding world behind, so far I've simply bounced from place to place,New York, Montreal, Beijing, Cairo and Thebes, Dubai, Hong Kong then Sydney until I'd found Ikebukuro, a district of Tokyo so full of people, just the place I could hide in plain sight, as she caught the train with Teddy on my hip, and her trunk and owl cage in hand, I'd probably find Hedwig waiting for me at the apartment.

I received a few odd stares from the elderly and small children, but I didn't think anything about it, no my mind was somewhere else. I was lucky really, not only do I have a new life and job, I bought a place and opened a café & bar called the Rose and Ivey a three floored building with a cellar, place two of which will be my apartment and the cellar can store the wine, beer and other supplies.

 _Flashback_

 _I had been rendered unconscious after the battle and was left in the hospital wing._

"W _hat about Potter, she's useless Now" Hermione's slightly snooty voice echoed_ as I woke up.

 _"She'll be married to Ron and Killed, or I'll declared her dark and she'll be thrown to the dementors" replied Dumbledore nonchalantly._

 _"That better be fast, she doesn't deserve all that fame and money!" Said Ron angrily._

 _"I can't wait to finally have some new clothes I've already got an eye on one of the dresses from Glad rags" said Ginny in a slightly high pitched excited voice._

 _"Now, now Ginny we must be patient, we have to wait and see" said Dumbledore in a mock pacifying tone._

 _"What if she finds out about the money? Have you got a plan for that!" Demanded Mrs Weasley obviously concerned._

 _"All in good time Molly dear, all in good time" the old goat replied softly, knowing about that likelihood happening._

 _That was the night I realized, if I stayed I'd die or be trapped, so I decided to run and never look back, I took Teddy with me knowing he'd be at risk to, and so I took off. After a while I managed to go to Gringotts and see what the damages where, the goblins where great at seeing that not only Sirius's will was read but my parents will was read as well, I also learned that I had inherited professor Snapes estate, in his will he called it less than I deserved and her apologized profusely for his treatment of me._

 _To my shock I learned that Dumbledore had siphoned nearly 40 million galleons from my trust vault, since he couldn't get in to the main family vault, not only that he had paid Ron, Ginny and Hermione to befriend me along as paying Mrs Weasley to act like a mother to me._

 _Not only that but there was a marriage contract for me and Ron signed by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore which was nullified by Sirius and the goblins since Dumbledore wasn't my actual magical guardian and Molly wasn't the head of her household._

 _The old goat had also been giving the Dursley's £10,000 per month for my upkeep, I was furious, non of that money was used on me, it ended up fueling their lifestyle, car's, televeision's and other such luxuries along with Vernon and Dudley's weight gain and the subsequent turning of Dudley into a bully and spoilt brat. Sure Dudley was a lot better now and making the changes he needed to make (he even apologized to me before he went into hiding), but I knew aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would never change._

 _The goblin's weren't happy about this, they hated fraud and theft of any kind, so they underwent thorough audits of the Weasley, Dumbledore, Dursley and Granger accounts, and ended up taking everything right down to the last knut from Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, the Dursley's and Hermione, some things were more difficult on the other hand, like with Hermione, she'd had acquired quite the library with my money, so the goblins seized the books and arrested her, she along with the Weasley kids are now working in the Bank digging to make new vaults until they've paid off their debt, Molly was sent to Azkaban after being caught with an illegal love potion in her possession resulting in 20 years and causing Arthur to divorce her._

 _The Dursley's minusing Dudley where now serving time for child abuse after one of their neighbors, a retired police officer witnessed Vernon beating me up again and decided that enough was enough after having to put up with them lying about me and their excuses for Dudley's crimes (vandalism, multiple assaults of minors) and decided to call both child services and the police, both Petunia and Vernon recieved life sentances, Dumbledore on the other hand managed to escape with 2 years behind bars claiming what he was doing was for the greater good._

 _By then I realized that the only way I'd get out from under his thumb and damage his reputation was to run and never look back, by disappearing not only would I save myself from Dumbledore but many more people will finally see what I see, a lying, thieving, manipulative old goat fucker who doesn't care about any form of greater good except his own._

 _However I learnt that the twins along with Bill, Charley and Arthur where on my side and asked me to contact them as soon as me and Teddy were settled, then they would join me, the knew it could take a while with the political climate and the fact that everyone was trying to rebuild after the war, it would be suspicious if they disappeared in a group._

 _Flashback end_

Since than things had changed hopefully for the better on mine and Teddy's part. As the Train came to a stop me and teddy headed off into Ikebukuro towards our future. As I walked towards my place I was stopped by a rather tall muscular black Russian man handing out flyers, however I found it funny that he was here in Japan of all places, knowing multiple languages including Russian and Japanese I decided to ask him about the place he was advertising and about the area.

"I never thought I'd meet such an out of place sight, who might you be" I asked in Russian causing him to smile and introduce himself as Simon. We talked for a couple of minutes before I chose to move on.

As I finally got in the door to my apartment and café I set teddy down in his Moses basket since I hadn't set up his crib yet. As soon as I began to unpack my clothes, utilities along with some of Teddy's items and unbox some of my other items I heard a crashing sound as well as the smashing of the windows downstairs. That woke the sleeping baby and made him start crying. Angry I came to see my café windows shattered and an unconscious man at my feet. Suddenly a tall shadow loomed over me causing me to fall back and look up. There stood before me was a tall blond man in a bartenders get up.

Shizuo's POV :

I was so pissed off today, the flea Izaya got away again and I had to fight a bunch of yellow scarves and other thugs today and to top it off, I've now destroyed the window of the new café and bar in front of the owner's kid.

"what the fuck are you doing! You've broken my window and woken up my son!" she shrieked catching me off guard.

"Look kid sorry about the window maybe I can talk to the owner in the morning" I said trying to find a way out of this.

"you are speaking and quite rudely might I add, to the owner" the girl snapped as she goes out to the back only to come back with a broom and dust pan. This Kid was the owner of this place! shit I'm in trouble now.

"here clean this up, and I expect you to pay for the window you broke!" She said angrily, shoving the broom and dustpan into my hands before going upstairs to what I can hear was her son crying.

It took me hours to sweep up and pick up all of the glass, and by the end of it I was even more pissed off at the woman for not coming back down, so when I was done I put the brush and dustpan back and went home to figure out how to pay for the window.

Rose's POV

I couldn't believe that man, he breaks my window wakes Teddy, then has the nerve to call me kid! I didn't fight in a war for this! I thought as a walked up and down the hallways of my apartment trying to get Teddy to go back to sleep, after twenty minutes he managed to fall asleep allowing me to go and make myself something to eat and drink.

By then I heard the door shut down stairs, signifying the man leaving, after that I went to my office to draw up a bill for the window as well as locate the original measurements in order to replace them. I couldn't use my magic due to my core still recovering from the excessive use and excursion during the battle of Hogwarts also with me being in a highly populated area, I simply couldn't risk it.

After I finished my work I decided to have a shower to calm down before I went to bed, however after I stepped into the shower my mind turned to that man, he must be strong if he threw someone through my reinforced and bulletproof glass windows.

I could just imagine his muscles under his get up as well as what those enormous hands could do to me, I shivered in both lust and fear at the very thought of it. After my shower I located my pajamas from a nearby cardboard box in the bedroom and proceeded to curl up in my new four poster bed, free at last.

Shizuo's POV:

When I got back home my mind turned to the woman in the café, I couldn't deny that she was cute, long glossy black hair, pale skin, big boobs and elegant curves but her eyes was the feature I took the most notice of, they like fractured emeralds, I haven't seen eyes like that before, they seemed to put real emeralds to shame.

"Shit!" I mutter at the sudden tightness in my pants and opted for a cold shower, a really cold shower. However when the shower refused to help in any shape or form, there was no alternative I ended up jerking off, the strangest thing was as I ran my hand up and down my raging cock, her face popped into my mind, I couldn't help myself my hand just went faster and faster causing my lust and pleasure to rise to new heights, before I knew it I'd had the most intense orgasm ever, I never had one like this before let alone about particular chick before.

later I lay back on my bed knowing that I can't get her out of my head and the guilt I held about her window, and she had yet to open up for business or make the money for the new window.

No one's POV:

The next morning Shizuo decided to go to the Rose and Ivy so he could pay for the window and hopefully get a sample of the goods. Only to see two men fitting the window and a que of people.

"what's going on?" he asked one of the girls in the line.

"oh the owner is doing job interviews today, she needs a bartender, waiters and waitresses and kitchen staff" the girl replied excitedly, must be her first job.

Anyway Shizuo went inside to see the woman from yesterday setting up tables and chairs ready for the interviews, and she looked up and smirked at me. As Shizuo looked around he noticed the design of the place, the colors where red white and green, white and dark green floor tiles, with white and red walls(block color not stripes), the support pillars had roses and ivy painted on them. The beer garden furniture and flower beds weren't even spared.

Everything down to the last tea cup and wine glass was roses and ivy, there was even a portrait of two fairy tail princesses (Briar Rose & Princess Ivy) with their respective plants in their outfits and bouquets, Shizuo notices the extra details like the frog and the spinning wheel and spindle, smirking he knew a lot of children would ask about the painting.

"so you've finally come back" she said walking up to me with an envelope presumably a bill for the window.

"Look I'm sorry about last night, is there anything else I can do" asked Shizuo trying to avoid getting into more trouble than I'm already in.

"well I need a bar man, and a few other staff members, but the thing I need most is a carer for my son while I work" Rose replied obviously not letting him off the hook.

Shizuo didn't know weather to laugh at her suggestion or fear her idea that he become a childminder. Knowing he would have to, ask he decided to ask about the bartending job, causing Rose to laugh.

"well if you want that job, you'll have to join the que like the others and have your resume and ID ready for the interview" Rose said smiling in a way that resembles a cat that had caught the canary, causing Shisuo to gulp and pray that she didn't saddle him with the baby.

After a few hours Rose had hired not only Shizuo but eight other young men and women and drawn up a schedule for when they would be on duty and on what day they would be working and how much they'd be paid. Little did she know that she was being watched.

Izaya's POV:

I heard what happened after I out ran Shizu-chan, that he'd broken a window and was forced to pay for it by the owner, who coincidentally was new not only to Ikebukuro but to Japan entirely, she and her infant son had just popped up out of nowhere it was quite odd and thrilling to see. I knew she was the owner of the new café & bar but nothing after that.

I've seen her as she run her errands as well as painting and decorating the café and getting it ready for opening over the course of the week, I've walked passed and took in the design and style of the place, that I now know as the Rose and Ivey.

To me this was a new and exciting game for me to figure out and play, I had to find out who she is, where she came from and why she was here it was all so thrilling, so I decided to turn up to the grand opening to at least catch a glimpse of her and see what she's like as a human being. What was even more funny was that she gave of the same supernatural air as Celty did, this has caused me to wonder if there was more out there than dulahans and demonic swords, I had to do some digging, now if only I had a name of the woman...

Shizuo's POV:

I was kinda glad that I'm working for Rose, since I learned about the perks as well, I get free food during working hours, extra cash should I get tips and the best thing is that the boss was freaking sexy. Not only that she was a brilliant cook and baker, as well as an excellent business woman, who didn't tolerate drunks since she liked to work behind the bar along side me.

Like last night I saw her deal with an extremely nasty drunk who tried to get violent with her only for her to pull out a camera and snap their photo before pulling out a shotgun and ordering him to get out, the next morning the drunks photo ended up on the banned wall aka the wall of shame, meaning he was no longer welcome here.

"well, well, well Shizu-chan isn't this familiar" said the familiar voice that was Izaya Orihara referring to the job he got me fired from, however I ignored him in favor of drying some of the newly cleaned glasses.

"okey what do you want" I demand after finishing the glasses.

"Yeah, information on your boss, she's quite mysterious, I mean what do you know about her" asked the flea, I grit my teeth knowing that he's right all I know is her name and that she has a infant son.

"What I know, isn't any of your business" I said sternly, trying to make him leave.

"Aww come on Shizu-chan are you telling me you aren't in the least bit curious?" The walking trash bag said in a babying tone.

"No I'm not, unlike you I'm not a nosey bastard, I respect her and understand her need for privacy" I reply slowly showing my irritation.

"is there something I can do for you sir" a stern female voice cut across our "little chat", much to my relief it was Rose, however this only seemed to cause the trash bag to smile.

"A glass of red wine, and your name beautiful," said the Flea sounding flirtation, I couldn't help but let my jealousy rise.

I watched as Rose got a bottle of black heart red wine and pour it into a glass, grimacing at his obvious flirting attempt.

"here you go, and my name is on that notice pinned to the wall of shame, and next time it would do you well not to flirt with me" said Rose with a smirk as she took the money he owed for the wine.

As soon as the flea took a table away from the bar, Rose came up to me and told me to keep an eye on him and maintain a lookout for troublemakers. After that she clocked off for the night and head up the stairs to her apartment, on the way up I saw her stop in front of a high schooler and after a short conversation about Teddy, handed her a wad of cash.

"thanks ma'am" the girl said gratefully before the girl took off after Rose thanked her for looking after Teddy. After that little transaction I watched her head up the last few stairs to her home and son. Only for her to come back down and ask one of the waitresses that wasn't doing anything to go upstairs and watch Teddy while she did an emergency grocery trip with the offer of an extra payment for her.

"Hey boss what's wrong?" I foolishly asked.

"I'm out of milk and baby formula as well as a few other things, I'll need to make a trip to the 24 hour store" she replied angrily, I quickly shut up knowing if she's like this it means trouble.

As I watched her disappear off, I notice the walking trash bag get up and go after Rose, it pissed me off at how he saw her, to him it was if Rose was like a piece of meat, so I decided to give Celty a call, and see if she could distract the flea for an hour or two.

Celty's POV:

It was getting late and I was planning on spending the night with Shinra but I received a call from Shizuo asking me to find Izaya and distract him, once I found him at the new café & bar (I've been meaning to try out with Shinra) and saw Shizuo working behind the bar quite contently.

"why do you need me to distract Izaya?" I type out on my cell.

"The flea is stalking my new boss, I don't wanna lose my job to violent conduct" replied Shizuo surprising me at the maturity in his decision.

"why now?" I typed.

"I like my boss and my new job, plus she has a seven month old son, he needs his mom" Shizuo answers closing and rubbing his eyes in frustration.

Knowing there was more to this than an admiration for his boss, and this was uncomfortable territory for Shizuo I decided to leave it.

"I'll see what I can do" I type before taking off on my bike/horse in search of Izaya.

It wasn't long before I found Izaya standing outside of a nearby seven eleven store watching it intently.

As soon as I pulled up he acknowledged me.

"what are you doing?" I type showing clear annoyance at the smug bastard in front of me.

"have you considered there might be more out there Celty?" he replied with another question.

"I've never thought about it, but there might be" I typed.

"well what do you think miss Potter here is?" He asked, irritating me further.

"Oh I don't know a human!" I typed making my sarcasm known.

"I think we have a witch living Ikebukuro now" stated Izaya before turning and walking away.

After a few minutes I turn around and ride back home knowing that Shizuo's boss is safe.

On the way back I texted Shizuo that miss Potter was safe and that she's on her way back.

Bringing this night to a close.

* * *

Authors note:

hey lovelies

here's a new story enjoy

please read and review

Love Snow


	2. Chapter 2: Stalkers & Stories

Chapter 2: stalkers and stories

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Durarara

AN: here it its my lovelies

I hope you enjoy it please read and review it

and please leave any suggestions in the review and you might see it being used.

love snow.

* * *

Rose's POV:

Over the course of this week I've had the suspicion that I've been watched and followed and I think it had to that odd man that I served last Monday, it was like he was studying me, looking for my strengths and my weaknesses, and it was starting to great on my nerves.

After a while and a few days exploring the area I learned that the access route to the wizards shopping district was through a bar called the cracked orb, much like it's London counterpart it was dark and dingy with little thought given to health and hygiene, after walking to the back room I tapped the bricks to find Bishops court.

It looked like a part of Edo had never left everything while tightly packed in together looked like it hadn't changed since the mid 1800's, the place was full of people, shops and vendors with their carts packed to the brim with merchandise.

I browsed for a few hours and eventually went into the Japanese branch of Gringotts bank to deal with some business as well as make a withdrawal. After a few minutes I was escorted into the managers office and asked to wait.

"Well Miss Potter, everything seems to be going smoothly, but I must warn you that the Weasley children and Miss Granger are going to be released from the mines of our London branch tomorrow as they've worked off their debt" reported master Gemfinder.

"That's not good" was all I could say about the matter, knowing well what will happen, they'll retaliate by trying to steal from my vaults or by looking for me.

"I thought as much" Gemfinder replied.

"I want to have whatever's left in England transferred over here so they can't get it" I request knowing they won't be able to touch it after that.

"It's already being done we are also putting all of your money and one of the high security vaults for extra protection" Gemfinder replied grinning at this turn about.

"well Master Gemfinder I believe this is the beginning of a brilliant partnership" I replying smirking at him as I got up to leave and go about my business.

Shizuo's POV:

I was off duty today and I had nothing to do, but after turning my mind back, Celty's weird text about Rose and Izaya, and how he thought she was a witch. But witches don't exist right?

I mean they were nothing short of fairy tales, old hags stooped over bubbling cauldrons, simply myths to scare children into behaving. However I hadn't really thought about it, I mean if a dullahan like Celty could exist, why not witches?

Though if Rose was a witch it could explain some things, like with how fast she heals, I thinking back to an incident where someone handled her a bit rougher than usual, leaving her bruised, an hour later the bruises had vanished, then there was her uncanny ability to sense trouble in the kitchen before it happened, I thought it was coincidence the first few times but after a while it looked like she had clairvoyance or psychokinesis.

Now that I thought about more it looks like Rose may have magical origins, or maybe she was just one hell of a business owner, a demon in the kitchen and a bithc behind the bar (in a good way).

Celty's POV:

Izaya wanted me to gather information on the owner of the new café whom I now know as Rose Potter. It was so annoying mainly because there wasn't much, only English school records the rare hospital emission, all of which vanished after she turned 11 years old.

However after some digging I found a startling amount of reports and a record of child abuse under her aunt's family name, it turned out that the people she lived with as a child where aunt and uncle and that her own parents had died, and over the course of 10 years there were numerous reports of abuse from teachers and neighbors all of which were suppressed until last year when they were convicted.

The news article I found disgusted me, how could anyone let that happen let alone to a child, the article even had pictures of the woman's injuries as well as a whole slew of other things they used in court.

I couldn't believe it, was that the reason she was here? Had she finally had enough and chose to escape? Or was there something else? I needed to do more digging, perhaps if I did a little bit of tailing along with breaking and entering I might find out.

I would have to wait but it was necessary, I mean what is there to show for her existence? and what proof was there to show that she was a witch? So f I got a good look of her home and got the chance to riffel through every thing I can disprove Izaya's hypothesis about witches existing.

Izaya's POV:

I received a message from Celty saying she found what info on Potter-chan she could find but, there wasn't much except for a child abuse case, and elementary school records, nothing after the age of 11, I couldn't help but smile this game has gotten interesting so quickly, this was unexpected but thrilling at the same time, it was like this game had two masters, Potter-chan as the white queen and myself as the black king.

It was all so exciting, oh the things I could do with her power and beauty, along with my intelligence, Ikebukuro and it residents would fall to its knees, but I knew that winning her over would be one of the ultimate challenges, the idea of the chase thrilled me, almost as much as breaking her spirit was.

Rose's POV:

It was getting cold and dark when I got in and once I had paid the girl for watching Teddy I went up to feed him and bath him. This was probably my favorite time of day because everything was quiet and I could spend time with the only family I had left.

Sure while I had pictures of my family it wasn't the same, the only memory of my mother and father was of that terrible night, and then there was Remus and Sirius, they died in such an unjust way, they died for me and a false prophecy, I'm just glad they couldn't see me turn tail and run like the coward I was.

As I promptly began to boil and mash peas and carrots ready for Teddy my mind drifted to a certain blonde bartender, I began to wonder what Shizuo was up to and if he was alright, seeing as people who associate with me have habits of dying or being turncoats, then I thought about the possibility of him having someone special, while I was slightly jealous, I was saddened at the idea, he was handsome so why wouldn't he have a girlfriend behind the scenes, I didn't belong in his world and I most certainly couldn't compete with the women that surrounded him, perhaps it was best if I was seen as just his employer.

I sat there spoon feeding Teddy his food wondering how did I get into this precarious situation, and much like Neville Longbottom 5 years ago, why was it always me?

Once that was done I gave Teddy a mashed banana with cream and then got him ready for his bath, as I ran the water and poured it into his baby tub carefully checking the temperature, after about 10 minutes I pick up a squirming naked baby and carry him over and started to wash him as he kicked and slapped at the water making it splash not only himself but me at the same time, after about 10 to 20 minutes I dried him off and fitted him with a fresh nappy and got him ready for bed, he finally dropped off to sleep with very little effort required.

Happy with this development I chose to enjoy a night in front the telly with some sweets and DVDs, until that plan was cut short when a sharp pain shot through my back causing me to trip over my own feet and everything going black.

Shizuo's POV:

When I came for my shift at the Rose and Ivy I notice some of the waitresses waiting outside unable to get in, lucky for me I had the spare key should anything happen, the first thing I did was unlock the door and allow the staff go about their business making drinks, serving food and taking orders for the customers, while I decided to find the boss.

It took me a while but I got into the apartment to find one of the most frightening scenes of my life, Rose was unconcious at the foot of the second floor steps, not knowing what happened, did she fall, was she attacked?

After a few minutes I ran to the phone only to be stopped when I hear a faint moan as Rose regained consciousness.

"your ok? I'm calling the hospital" I began when she cut across me.

"No Hospital!" Rose gasped out quickly, trying to stand up only to nearly fall over again.

"what do you want me to do!" I yell, frustrated at her stubbornness.

"if you would be so kind could you carry me to my room and then can you see if my son is alright then perhaps you can go back to your duties downstairs" Rose replies obviously in pain.

Complying with her wishes I carried her to her room and set her on her bed, then I disappear out of the rom and head towards what I figured was the nursery, where I heard a baby's wailing, when I went in I thought this was going to be easy, boy was I wrong.

It was a shock seeing the baby for the first time especially the fact that he had blue hair, after getting over the initial shock I when in and scooped him up he instantly stopped crying, only to look at up me, and to add to my shock his hair began to turn blonde to match mine.

It was freaky but I found it rather endearing, after about 20 minutes I managed to not only wash, change and dress him but I fed him too, thanks to a note, presumably for the babysitter, I found the mashed carrots and peas and heated it, and entered a good humored battle to feed him, Teddy ( the little monster) thought it was all a game, one that resulted in himself, myself and the entire kitchen covered in mashed peas and carrots.

After I cleaned up after our little food war Teddy decided he wanted to sleep much to my relief, once set him down in his crib, I decided to check on Rose who was still writhing in agony on her bed, I finally had enough and decided to call Shinra, while he wasn't exactly a legal doctor but he might be able to help Rose without too many awkward questions being asked.

When Shinra got here he took one look at Teddy and proceeded to burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry Shizuo but he looks so much like you" said Sinra in between bouts of laughter.

"It's not him you should be worrying about" I told him sternly, scaring the young man in front of me.

"Then who" he began to ask before I cut across him.

"his mother, she had a bit of an accident" I stated.

"Okey where is she?" Shinra asked.

"Upstairs to the left and 3 doors down on the right" I told him as he walked up the stairs, while I waited in her living room. After a while I got bored and started to look around and saw the photo's, I didn't recognize the subjects of the pictures I could tell they were important to her, but by far the weirdest thing about the photo's were moving.

While I still had my doubts, all these little things, Teddy's hair and these photo's were all pointing in the direction screaming that Rose was a witch, while I had no problem with her being a witch, I wondered why she felt like she couldn't say anything. I remembered her saying to a customer that she was from England, perhaps the laws and beliefs there, that may be the cause of her secretive nature.

30 minutes later Shinra came down with sullen frown.

"what's wrong?" I demand.

"there's nothing I can do, we'll just have to sit and wait, I'm sorry" he replied.

Rose's POV

Why! why did he have to ring a doctor, while I got that he cared for me but there is nothing anyone can do! Yeah I knew what was happening but I thought it wouldn't happen to me of all people, I didn't believe that my family had creature blood in it, well all of those beliefs flew out of the window, now that I was transforming and going through a power boost.

The next thing I knew I felt like I was on fire, everything was so hot and it was like nothing could douse it. Suddenly I felt my ears shift from the sides of my head to the top, then a white hot pain shot through my spine, the pain was so unbearable that I passed out.

When I woke up I felt as if I'd been hit by a car, however the real shock was when I looked in a mirror, the reflection in front of me looked so different to say the least, I had fox ears and tails, yes tails, six of them to be exact had burst through the seat of my trousers making everything rather uncomfortable.

I didn't know how to react, so I ended up opening my mouth and letting out an all mighty scream alerting everyone in the apartment that I was awake. I soon hear my door being broken down and I turn to see Shizuo and that weird doctor. The next thing I turn to see is Shizuo is covering his eyes with a small trickle of blood dripping from his nose.

"what am I?" I cry out.

"Holy shit! You're a kitsune!" The doctor said in awe.

"A what!" I yell.

"A kitsune, a fox demon and a powerful one judging by the number of tails you have" he explained.

I turned to Shizuo who was looking away blushing profusely.

"Shizuo are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes" he replied before turning and running out of the room.

"was it something I said?" I asked the doctor who was staring at the spot Shizuo once stood.

"partly what you said and partly what you look like" he replied absent mindedly.

Shizuo's POV:

I couldn't help it, she was so cute and sexy, with her ears and tails, this was total proof she had magic in her blood, with her being a kitsune. I had to get out of there fast before I jumped her and did something I knew I would regret and hate myself for.

As soon as I got back to my place the only word that was running through my head was Shit, not only I've run from my post and terminated any possible relations I had with her as well as my job, I decided to sit down and write my explanation down along with my resignation.

As I began to write I began to think about her and the same feelings began to burn again, causing me to put my pen down and rub my face in frustration and despair, after a few minutes I couldn't focus and opted to head to my room tear of my pants and underwear and once again jack of to my new memory of her, I imagined her soft hands running through my hair as she bounced on my dick feverishly, her body spasming with her orgasm, causing me to have a major orgasm.

After I came down from my high I realized the facts, not only was I attracted to her sexually but with each and every day I was falling in love with Rose in more ways than one. Every thing she did was beautiful, her café & bar was a reflection of her and her personality and capabilities as a woman, mother and employer/business owner.

Love, I was in love with Rose Potter, I'd finally noticed my feelings for her, but was it too late? Had she already got some one, I mean Teddy must have a dad, right? For all I knew she could be quite happily seeing someone who may or may not be the father of her child. I could see that I'd painted myself into a corner with this, but I was in too much turmoil to think clearly for to today, for now I'll keep my thoughts and feelings to myself and sleep on the problem, things always looked better after a good nights sleep and a hot shower in the morning.

Ron's POV:

I was so mad, that Bitch was supposed to be mine, her money and her fame was supposed to be mine. Once she had my kid I was supposed to kill her, however I couldn't do it with that wolf brat in the way, I heard Dumbledore say that Potter made him her hair and adopted him before she left the dammed country, Dumbledore told me she also left the bloody continent too. When I get my hands on her I'll put her in her place, below me and in the ground like the mudblood she is and deserves.

She didn't need that money, I mean she wouldn't have known it was missing if those bloody stinking goblins hadn't told her about it or about the wills of Sirius, her parents and Snape, I can't believe she had the nerve to demand it be returned and if that wasn't enough she goes and tears my family apart because of it and her mum was in jail, me, Hermione and Ginny had to work in the Gringotts mines instead of basking in the fame that should have been ours and dad, Percy, the twins, Bill and Charley have disowned me, mum and Ginny. It's not fair that potter gets everything.

Hermione's POV:

I couldn't believe that Potter did that. Why couldn't she see that what we where doing was for her own good, and that she should be greatful?

I was so angry at Potter when she sent not only the Goblins but the aurors too, they took my books and all of the money from my vaults, she tore Ron's family apart and bankrupted them, got Dumbledore arrested and made the rest of the wizarding world hate him, as well as got her aunt and uncle put behind bars too, it was unbelievable what she did. Was all this just for some money we "borrowed" ? Or was this some form of petty revenge?

I mean it wasn't enough that she left the country, she had to destroy us too, and turn the world against me. I wrote to my parents thinking that they would be on my side only to be told that they where disgusted with me and didn't want me to "darken their door way again" because of my actions. It's all Potters fault, I lost everything because of her! Just wait till I get my hands on her!

Shinra's POV:

It was fascinating, a real kitsune living here in Ikebukuro, it was like every thing from myths and folklore where coming to life right before me, I was so jealous of Shizuo because he had Rose as his boss, he can be up close to her and she isn't bothered because of it, but when I came up to her and asked to take some samples (fur, blood and saliva), she scratched me with her claws and then kicked me in the balls, mind I get why she did it if I where her I would be upset if I where asked about it.

Now that I think about what else is out there for a fact, seeing as demons and Dullahans exist, perhaps there was more, I mean where there witches, wizards, or even other creatures out there?

Perhaps I should talk with Rose once I've apologised to her, I thought as walked home while allowing more questions began to rise in my mind, I just hoped Rose forgave me enough to tell me what she knows or can at least point me to some one who does. Once I got back to mine and Celty's apartment, hoping to spent time curled up with Celty on the couch with drinks and take out.

Once I got in I called one of the local pizza delivery joints and ordered one of their specials, and dug out a bottle of wine, I had just got set up when Celty got in, and sat down with me, but mush to my surprised she hugged me, her shoulders where shaking like she was crying.

"what's wrong?" I ask.

"I had a job, gathering information on Miss Potter, her life has been so horrible in England, she had to take her self and her son here so suddenly" she typed with shaking hands, dropping the phone and proceeded to hug me again.

"How so?" I asked while I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"she was abused all of her life and no one didn't even notice or care until last year" she typed once she picked up her phone again.

"Oh my, and I treated her like a lab specimen" I said regretting asking her for samples.

"what do you mean?" Celty typed, leading me to explain how I met Rose and what she was, Celty did reprimand me but she ask a few questions about the situation and I answered to the best of my abilities, after a while we both went quiet and chose to try to forget the conversation and enjoy the evening we had together.


	3. Chapter 3: Together at last

Chapter 3: Together at last

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Durarara

AN: hey lovelies

Here's another chapter for you, please read and review. and please share your ideas with me they might be of some help in this dry patch in my writing.

it would be much appreciated

Love Snow

P.S oh and before I forget, check out the poll on my profile, I'd be glad if you voted.

* * *

Rose's POV:

Well this was just bloody brilliant! I'm now a demon with fox ears and tails, I now have to wear a glamour during work and Shizuo hasn't turned up for his shift yet! All in all a ruddy marvelous situation to be in! Along with that Ron, Hermione and Ginny are being released from the goblins custody, making me a virtual prisoner in my own home should they find out where I am, this frightened me to no end.

I thought about having the goblins install protective wards was well as had new panic & security alarms in both my apartment as well as The Rose and Ivy, as I went about my duties behind the bar, while I was cursing my new abilities with a vengeance I was glad about the enhanced senses like smell and sound, I was also glad for the increase in speed to seeing as Teddy was particularly rambuntious and now enjoys "playing" with my tails (meaning he loved pulling them).

As I went about my business behind the bar I wondered what Shizuo was up to, it hurt that he'd done that, but I understand if he didn't want to work with me now that I look like a freak, I guess aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon where right about me. As I carried on I began to receive more orders of Butterbeer.

I decided to try it out in bottled form in both the café & bar as an alternative to an alcoholic drink for adults and a more grown up option for kids and teens, it became popular quickly, same with a few other products, before I knew it other bars and clubs where asking me for the supplier but I had to tell them that it was a closely guarded secret much to their disappointment, I had considered adding fire whisky to the selection but then decided against it for a myriad of reasons including the hospitalization of customers, that wouldn't be good, not good at all.

"well, well, well Rose-Chan I see your knight in shining armor has abandoned you to the dragon" said the irritating voice of Izaya Orihara.

"I don't know what on earth you're talking about" I reply as I pulled a pint at the taps, trying to ignore the little bastard.

"Oh you know, I saw Shizu-chan bolt out of here as if he sat on hot coals" the insect said as he attempted to reach over the counter to snatch up a bottle of butterbeer from the back shelf, only to be whacked over the knuckles with the ice tongs.

"keep your hands to yourself and it's none of your business, now get out your upsetting the other customers and my staff" I told him hoping he would leave.

Izaya's POV:

She was so adorable with the way she tried to get rid of me, but she would have to try something else now that Shizu-chan wasn't around to protect her anymore, it's almost hilarious to watch her hiss and spit at me like a kitten, however the question is would this kitten bite and scratch? That's what I want to know.

Something's changed, other than Shizu-chan abandoning her, she seems to be more on edge and always flinches when someone sneaks up on her, as well as her agitated behavior, it was almost as she was paranoid. Ooh, is someone after her?! This game has just moved up a level, now only to remove the competition, seeing as there's no room for three competitors for her attention, mind I thought two was enough, me and Shizu-chan. If only I knew who it was.

Shizuo's POV:

I've been sat in my apartment for hours trying to figure out how to explain everything to her, after a while of thinking and pacing up and down my hallways until it came to me. I shot out of my apartment and practically flew down the stairs, and ran all the way to The Rose and Ivy, with the word fresh in my head.

Once I had arrived I found Rose standing behind the bar with Izaya sitting on a bar stool in front of her, reaching over the counter to snatch something up, only for Rose to hit him over the knuckles with the ice tongs and be told to keep his hands to himself, this small action was enough to get me smiling as I walked in, causing Rose to look up at me and frown. What surprised me was that her new appendages where absent, causing me to wonder where they went.

"I see that the wanderer has returned"she said sarcastically, while I was slightly taken aback at her words, I mentally remind myself, that she had more than the right to be a bit angry at me for what I did the other night.

"Yeah, can I talk to you out back, quickly?" I asked, causing one of her eyebrows to arch slightly. After a few seconds she nods and calls over one of the waiters to take over for a few minutes, and we went upstairs into her private office.

"okey out with it, what do you need to say?" Asked Rose her voice snapping slightly.

It all came gushing out, how her new appearance shocked me, how I liked her at first but when I started working with her my feelings had started to grow from a small professional affection to pure unadulterated love for her. As I spoke I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes, as they threatened to fall, I blinked trying to get rid of them but it was no good they chose to stay and slowly get bigger with each word I said.

"I'm so, so sorry if I upset you but please let me carry on working for you, and let me love you"I was begging by the end of it, by then the tears had began to pour down my cheeks like water from a faucet, I closed my eyes in shame of it.

It was then I felt a soft pair of lips on mine, that I opened my eyes and was surprised when I saw that Rose was kissing me. It was the first time in a long time that I truly felt human, instead of an uncontrollable beast, I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer, taking in her warmth as we let our tongues map each others mouths out, the world around us seemed to melt a way around but I didn't care, I had her and that was all that mattered.

Rose's POV:

Finally! The voice in the back of my head yelled out, I wanted to do this for months! I was so mad at him just a few minutes ago, but now that he's poured his heart out to me I finally see that he feels the same way about me as I feel about him, I had to do something to show him that I do love him, so I did the only thing I knew would work.

I closed my eyes and joined my lips with his, causing him to stiffen in shock, but after a few moments he melted into the kiss, he surprised me by pulling me closer to him but it made everything so much more intimate and passionate, our natural warmth blended together and our bodies molded together like they were sculpted for each other, a few seconds later I felt his tongue slip into my mouth drawing my own into his mouth both of us mapping each other out.

It was a few minutes later and I thought I was going to pass out, until he released me, causing me to open my eyes and see Shizuo stood in front of me his face flushed bright red, and with a bright goofy smile on his face, finally hearing what I've been trying to tell him, sure the words were spoken in actions, but he finally gets the message.

I couldn't be any happier if I wanted to, I feel like I could go into orbit, for me it was the first time I felt like this in a long time, and the first time I've truly felt loved, felt safe and comfortable with someone.

I supposed I wouldn't be in this situation if Dumbledore didn't do what he did but then I wouldn't of met Shizuo, after I did my research I found that Kitsunes had predestined mates, and I believe that Shizuo might be mine, but I don't want him to feel like he has a responsibility of feel burdened if I told him.

Well this is quite a conundrum, perhaps if I lent him the books about it and explained it might help him but I have to be careful with my choice of words, because once we mated there was no getting out of it. Then I had an idea, I could also lend the books on creatures to that weird doctor perhaps he can help Shizuo understand as well if needs be.

"why don't we go back down stairs, they're probably wondering where we are" I told him smiling knowing he's really going to enjoy having one up on the insect downstairs.

This cause Shizuo to smile, and wrap an arm around my waist as we walked down the stairs only to be greeted with a sea of applause as they appeared in the bar section, I witnessed several members of staff taking money off of each other, I suspected winnings but I said nothing of it.

"alright everybody, back to you knitting or whatever it is you do, this was awkward enough as it is" I said trying to contain my laughter as both, me and Shizuo got behind the bar.

Shizuo's POV:

I couldn't believe it, not only was I happy, but Rose was happy too as well as our regulars, the only person who wasn't happy was Izaya and that was a bonus in my book, seeing as I finally have one up on him.

As I continue to serve drinks I turned to look at Rose, I saw while she was smiling she had a flicker of fear in her eyes, I had a feeling it had to do with Izaya or to do with something or someone else, while this was disconcerting I ask her later once we closed up for the night.

A few hours later and we were heading up to Roses apartment, I had chose to sit her down while I made her a pot of tea, for her nerves.

"so what's put you on edge?" I asked, as she sipped her tea quietly.

"I've got some things to tell you, my mother was a witch but her family had the Kitsune blood in it, my dad was a pure blooded wizard" she began to explain, and went on to tell me her story and about how her parents died and the hell she went through growing up, how her aunt and uncle abused her and how her friends betrayed her for her money, and how she was afraid that they'll come after her eventually.

It made me furious at how she was treated, no one deserved that treatment in life, especially after her family was dying one by one, it made me sick and it made me want to kill those bastards.

"I also must warn you, kitsunes mate for life, once you get with me, there's no going back, no divorce or separation, you must hate me for telling you this" she explained as she dropped whatever magic she was using to hide her ears and tail.

I knew that she might say this and I was glad I did some research, however I didn't trust what I'd found out, I thought about asking her about it but now she was telling me, I could hear her voice tremble with each syllable almost as if she was afraid that I'd leave her, but that would never happen.

"I don't hate you, I love you and always will, from what you've told me it's just like an old fashioned marriage, before the concept of divorce was created" I told her as I sat down with her and allowed her to cuddle up to me like a small child.

Izaya's POV:

I was shocked to learn that Shizu-chan decided to make his move now of all times. It made sense that he would come groveling but to have results like this was truly surprising, I actually expected for her to reject him or at least give him the run around.

After I saw them come back down from the upper floors, they were both red as tomatoes and they were behaving like a married couple. It was nauseating, and it made my skin crawl, it spoilt the game for me. However I suddenly had an idea that put the game back on track again, and add a whole new level of fun to it.

"Oh well, this just add a new twist in this wicked game" I told myself as I walked back to my place with little care for anyone or anything around me.

Ron's POV:

I finally heard from Dumbledore that he's looking for Potter, however things have gotten more difficult because the bloody bitch has gone and moved her vaults to Merlin knows where, and has basically started the mud blood exodus in the process.

Oh how I looked forward to punishing her when we get her back, not only that I can't wait to use her until she's nothing more than a broken toy for others to use, perhaps I'll earn something for the use of the Girl-who-conquered, she might get me a place on the cannons quidditch team.

Ginny's POV:

I can't believe that slag got away, I warned the others that they had to keep her drugged and docile but no! They wouldn't listen to me, now we're penniless, homeless and everyone hates us, because we "harmed" and drove away a "national icon". I can't get a job because of that whore! Now all of the major quidditch teams know what happened, no one in Diagon or knockturn ally will hire me either because of the scandal, and because of my and I quote "temper and lack of patients and people skills". Ooh I can't wait to get my hands on her. I'll make her pay for my pain and misery!

Fred's POV:

We heard from both Rose and the goblins that Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been released, we told dad and our brothers, and we all got packing since Rose gave us a port key for us to use and get us to safety.

"well boy's we better get going" dad call's up to us a we shut our suitcases.

"coming dad" George yells down as we begin lugging stuff down stairs.

"gather round, gather round" dad says as he holds out an old walking cane/port key for us to grab hold of.

"hey dad where are we going?" Ask's Bill as he grabs on.

"Japan!" Dad simply says.

Once we all had grabbed on to the walking cane/port key dad said "Ivy" and we all landed on a grassy embankment, just a short distance from a large city, as soon as we landed the port key turned into a map telling us where we needed to apperate, apparently the place was called the Rose and Ivy.

No one's POV:

Once the Weasley's arrived at Rose's apartment they were greeted with quite a sight. Rose curled up on the sofa with someone who appeared to be a member of staff. Not only that but her appearance had changed, she now had fox ear and six fox tails.

"Um Rose dear I think you need to tell us some things" said Mr Weasley in a slightly disapproving voice.

"Arthur this is my boyfriend Shizuo, and as for the change in my appearance it turns out that a family member on my mothers side was a kitsune and it seems that I received the kitsune inheritance," explained Rose going slightly pink in embarrassment at being caught in such a compromising position with Shizuo.

"wow, if I knew about you Rose I would have scooped you up for myself" said Charley Winking, causing Shizuo to pull Rose closer to him, also causing Rose to let out giggle.

After an hour of chatting and a few threats from the Weasleys, Shizuo was fully accepted by the Weasleys, and was being treated like a new member of the family.

"By the way, how's Teddy doing?" Asked Arthur.

"come with me I'll show you" said Rose happily, as she led Arthur to Teddy's nursery, she continued to tell him about his progress and how much Teddy like Shizuo and pulling her tails, causing Arthur to chuckle at how rambunctious the baby was getting.

Meanwhile the twins, Bill, Charlie and Percy were talking with Shizuo, both sides learning more about Rose and the business along with learning about Ikebukuro and the wizarding world. Shizuo was glad that there were some people fighting in Rose's corner, and he was surprised that there was more that what he's seen when it comes to magic and the supernatural.

Over the course of the conversation Shizuo had grown to like the Weasley family, as well as the idea of magic, but he didn't know why it all had to be kept secret from everyone without magic or supernatural qualities, until he was told about the Salem witch hunts as well as the European witch mania of the 1700's, reminding Shizuo that if the supernatural world showed itself that could very well be the result, making Shizuo fear for Rose's life.

Once Rose and Arthur returned from the nursery, everyone sat down and Arthur told them about his plans to set up shop in both the muggle world and the wizarding world, and he was going to experiment mixing magic with technology and see what he could do to introduce electricity and more technology to the wizarding world. The twins announced that they were opening up another branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Bishop's court and Bill had been transferred to the Japanese branch of Gringotts, and Charley also found a new position at a dragon reserve not very far from Tokyo.

By the end of the conversation everyone was tired but happy, and well on the road to a better life in all the right ways.

* * *

finally I've got Ginny's POV as well as a good Weasley POV

like I said please review and make a suggestion is you so wish.

love snow


	4. Chapter 4: a family vacation Pt1

Chapter 4: summer training and family vacation pt1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or durarara**

Author's note:

hey lovelies

This time if you have a plot (you know, what characters are up to) related suggestion please let me know when you review the story, while I was told that pacing of my story was bad, I'm sorry but I'm experimenting and I'm sure it will even out soon, but for now, just read, review and enjoy.

Love Snow

p.s please vote in the poll it will be a great help.

* * *

No ones POV:

Six months later

It had been a busy season for the people working at the Rose and Ivy, poor Rose was rushed off her feet most of the time and had to recruit more staff to meet with supply and demand. Not only that she also had to deal with Teddy's painfilled cries as he started to teethe, it broke her heart to see her son in pain and know there's nothing she could do about it, she had tried everything to soothe him from the pain nothing worked.

By the end of the second week, she took Teddy to Healer Iason Mink who, specialized in not only children but victims of lycanthropy too, and he gave teddy a stronger teething gel as well as a children's pain potion and was told to come back if that had failed. However surprisingly it worked, giving Rose some good nights sleep, and turned Teddy back into the happy, sweet toddler he should be.

On another note while it was common knowledge that Rose and Shizuo where in a relationship, yet the pair had never escalated beyond the occasional hug and kiss, not because they hadn't tried but because Rose was still painfully untrusting when it came to human contact, Shizuo felt frustrated at first, but understood after a long talk with Mr Weasley about the severity of the abuse she endured as a child, he was patient with Rose and always let her make the first move.

However things became difficult for Rose two weeks ago, when more of her kitsune powers awakened, her claws for example had a self triggered poison in them capable of melting all sorts of things, she melted several wine glasses before learning to control when her claws secreted the toxic substance.

After those nasty incidents with the wine glasses Rose took to research in her spare time and learned what she might be capable of, she knew that all kitsunes can turn from humans into foxes and they did possess illusion magic and other abilities each of which was different for each kitsune, pending on what species they were, while Rose had no idea what type of kitsune she was, she was beginning to get an inkling of what she was.

Last night Rose chose to hold a staff meeting if only to alert the staff that she would be closing the café and bar for two weeks to allow staff to have a a vacation and recharge their batteries, what most people didn't know was Rose was closing the café in order to train and get a grip on her new abilities, she had no desire to hurt anyone but she needed to be able to protect herself should any uninvited British guests arrived on her doorstep.

Shizuo's POV:

I can't believe it, a vacation, sun, sea and Rose in a bikini, I can't wait, while I know she'll have to train and get used to her powers, but that doesn't mean that we can't have fun in process, I thought. It was brilliant opportunity to not only get closer to her but also become a man better suited for someone like Rose.

The Idea of spending two solid weeks with Rose sent pleasure rippling through me, I can see it now, this was a chance worth taking. But I could sense this had more to do with her powers and them being out of control.

I mean when the poison claws came through on Roses hands, it was a nightmare, she melted lots of the drinking glasses, after a few days I wouldn't allow her to hold Teddy, sure it caused tears on both sides, Teddy because he couldn't hug his mom, and Rose because she couldn't hold her teething son while he was in pain. It took a couple of weeks for Rose to get a handle over the claws, but the I knew she had to practice with her powers to ensure that she not hurt anyone or herself.

Our bond as mates was good, we kissed and cuddled up together, if only out of instinct, but I got the slight feeling that she was still painfully afraid of physical contact that she doesn't instigate, I blame those relatives of hers, and if or when I find them I'll make them pay for her pain! While I understood that she was cautious about human contact, I allowed her to make the first move knowing that she would freak if I did anything.

Rose's POV:

I had to do something since my powers were emerging, I melted several wine glasses and nearly hurt Teddy, I decided that I had to train and get a grip on my powers before they caused any more pain or a major accident.

So I chose to give myself and the staff two weeks off for vacation purposes for them and training time for me, I've done research, and if my black hair and fur is anything to go by I'm likely to be a celestial kitsune, one of the three imperial kitsune species and the most powerful, as I continue to age I'll gain more power, I'll be able to manipulate everything around me, air, earth, water and fire along with possessing psychokinesis, meaning I'll be able to not only control the earth beneath my feet but the people who walk up on it.

The idea of being so powerful frightened me, and I guess this was the reason Dumbledore wanted me dead, because once I had access to this power, I would be out of his control, thus I'd be a threat to his power base and his positions in the wizarding world, this made me wonder what would happen once Dumbledore get's released from Azkaban, would he come after me, would he send the order or would he sit back and just play chess master like he always does, mind he won't be able to play with the minds of the ministry or the wizagmot, he'd just have his order, Moody, Shacklebolt and a few other subordinates.

My thoughts were interrupted by Hedwig hooting from her perch in the living room upstairs, I came up to see one of the most hilarious scenes I had ever seen, while Hedwig was sat on her perch, Shizuo was stood looking her dead in the eyes trying to take the letter attached to her leg with no success. As soon as Hedwig saw me she flew over to me, slapping the back of Shizuo's head with one of her wings causing him to growl irritably.

"When are you two ever going to get along?"I ask the pair, Hedwig looked at me as if to say "Never".

"only if she stops stealing my bacon" Shizuo replied.

"well if you didn't keep waving it around, she wouldn't be stealing it plus I always cook up an extra batch for you" I told him trying not to laugh at his disgruntled expression.

I opened the letter to find it was from Minerva, saying that she's enjoying her new position as transfiguration teacher at Tokyo majestic, and how teaching the students there was much easier than at Hogwarts, probably because there was no houses, no pure blood bigotry and bullying was at its minimum which made life so much easier for the professor, as the letter progressed it contained many apologies for her discrepancies against me as well as a confession that she could have done better, as well as many thanks for helping her see what the goat fucker really was.

I folded the letter smiling knowing many people who had their lives ruined by Dumbledore where finally fixing the problems he had caused, however I knew it was because of him that most of the muggleborns to leave, the reason mainly is that while he promised that he would get them more rights or that he would abolish the anti-muggleborn and anti-creature laws but it was all a lie, he simply didn't do anything about it nor did he care about it either.

Well the pure bloods were slowly getting what they wanted, a muggleborn and halfblood free magical Britain, now they were allowed to breed themselves into insane, stupid inbred squibs with little to no power left.

McGonagall's POV:

It had been several months since I had left Britain in shame, I still couldn't believe how Albus had allowed Lily and James's daughter to be treated, and then to pull all of those stunts at Hogwarts, I mean the stone and Quirrel where bad enough, but the basilisk, dementors, that bloody tournament as well as the last three years that he put poor Rose through.

I wrote to her after I got the job at Tokyo majestic academy of magic, I truly believed that she would ignore my letter, but to receive a reply saying that I was already forgiven was a huge surprise if anything, she told me about Albus was planning with the marriage contract and Ron, Ginny and Hermione, I was absolutely disgusted, I simply couldn't believe that Albus would do such a thing at first, but now when I look back after what he's done I wasn't surprised.

As I walked to my new classroom I breathed a sigh of relief, I love this position simply because I wasn't bogged down, no interhouse quarrels, no blood based bigotry and definitely no bullying, plus I only had one position instead of three making my work easier, quicker, and there was less paperwork too.

Izaya's POV:

I've been so board since the Rose and Ivy has closed for two weeks, I couldn't wind up Rose-Chan or Shizu-chan since they will be gone for that length of time. I couldn't help but let my jealousy rise a bit at the idea that I wasn't going to be able to interfere with their relationship, I could tell that they weren't very intimate, probably because Rose-Chan was afraid of physical contact.

I walked back and forth between my chess board and my desk holding the white queen and back king in my hand, trying to figure out a way to get back in the game and knock Shizu-chan off of his pedestal and climb up into his place, beside my white queen.

I shivered at the thought of her curled up at my feet with nothing but studded collar on, behaving oh so submissively, I could imagine her bound face down on my bed as I brought a riding crop down on her ass as punishment for her misdemeanor no matter small it was, the visions about Rose-Chan that ran through my mind caused more than pleasurable shivers down my spine, I felt my pants tightening, at the idea of her being my slave.

I don't remember all of what happened after that but what I do, was me in my room running my hand up and down my cock with her image running through my mind and all of the scenarios that I might put her in if she were mine, the next second I found myself flat on my back, on my bed with hot cum splattered across my chest and bed sheets. In my post euphoric haze all I could do is smile as I thought about having her beside me.

Rose's POV:

It was the day we set out to Okinawa for our vacation and my training ground, surprisingly I wasn't afraid of the training, I was looking forward to have a bit of R&R as well as spend some well deserved time with Teddy. I can't wait to see his face when he see's the sea for the first time as well as his introduction the beach, I smiled at the thought of my son building his first sand castle, or going for a paddle in the sea.

I let out a quiet laugh at the idea of it all, then the thought of seeing Shizuo in swimming trunks came to mind, his muscles flexing with rivlets of sea water going down each little crevice, his skin glowing gold in the summer sun, the very thought of it left me hot and bothered in the most delicious way.

My train of thought broke when I heard Teddy cry, signaling his need to be changed and fed before we got on the ferry for our vacation. Once I changed and fed Teddy we got on the ferry and set off on a whole new adventure for us.

Suddenly I heard a camera click and saw a flash causing me to look up to see Shizuo holding a digital camera smiling. I laughed and asked him what was he doing.

"I thought since this was our first vacation together I'd make some more permanent memories" he replied smiling back at me as he handed the camera over and took Teddy off me for a Photo op.

By the time we got there the sun was already setting, so we opted to go to our hotel and get Teddy settled down, before we went down for dinner, for me it was technically my first date, it was wonderful, we ate alfresco watching the sun go down and the fireflies emerge. Shizuo was absolutely amazing, a true gentleman, he even wore a tux, it was all just right. He brought the night to a perfect close.

Shizuo's POV:

Okay now that Teddy was put to bed I took Rose out to dinner, I kind of got the first date vibe from her, so I did my best to make this one of the best experiences she'd ever have, I decided to take her to a place called café magma, it was perfect, we could eat outside without being harassed, I could tell that she had appreciated all that I've done in order for her to be happy and at ease with me, I truly hope that this vacation would bring us closer and make both of us happier.

As we waited for our meal, we watched the sun set and the fireflies come out of their nests glowing like stars in the dusk. Tonight was perfect, as we walked back to our room, I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist as we walked up to our room as quietly as we can so we didn't wake or fellow guests and Teddy. We cuddled up together and let slip off to sleep, bringing the night to a peaceful close for the both of us, I was happy.

Celty's POV:

I'd had enough of this job, it was not only frustrating due to random information cut offs, what more I could find on Rose Potter was about her mother Lily Potter, but the information stopped when her mother turned eleven except for the occasional certificate from a college or university, then the news article about her and her husband's death, apparently her husband was a police officer who was on the trail of a terrorist, on Halloween night 1981 he and his wife were murdered in their home, their daughter Rose was the only survivor of the attack.

My heart went out to her, it really did, now worried for her, since I heard rumors that she was dating Shizuo, and held Izaya's attention, but I don't know why she holds his attention outside of the possibility of her being supernatural like me.

On the other hand Izaya has been acting oddly recently, with his fixation on Rose, causing him to turn down more and more jobs than taking them, I fear for Rose if this continues for his fixation may turn into an obsession, and none of us want a male Yuno Gasai, especially one as intelligent as Izaya. The very thought of it disturbed and frightened me.

I decided to text Shizuo to warn him about Izaya's newly developing yandere tendencies when it comes to Rose. Knowing that Shizuo would do anything in his power to keep Rose safe especially from Izaya, brought me a sense of relief at the fact that Rose was well protected from his madness, but that didn't mean that she would be protected all of the time.

Moody's POV:

Dumbledore has gone to far, while I don't know Potter very well but even I believe that she deserves to live her life as privately or as publicly as she wished, who was he to say otherwise. One would of thought that Dumbledore would've learnt his lesson after being sent to Azkaban, but in his letters he had asked the order to track down Potter so she could be forced to marry the Weasley brat (I use the word brat lightly) so she could be kept in Dumbledore's control until her usefulness runs out.

I was disgusted, and glad I still had contact with Arthur, I was also glad he had sense to disown his two youngest and to divorce his wife when he still had the chance. I wrote to him in order to send a warning and to tell him to be on the lookout for any of the old goats lackeys, I'm grateful that my cover hasn't been blown either, since that goat fucker had lost my loyalty a long time ago.

No one's POV:

The next morning Shizuo woke up to see Rose hugging him, while content he knew he had to get up and ready for the day, plus with there was the awkwardness of his erection. It took a few minutes but he managed to pry himself from Roses grip and hop in the shower, once washed and dressed he ran a bath, and made her a cup of tea.

It took about twenty minutes for Rose to wake up but when she did she was greeted with a hot drink and a loving boyfriend sat beside her. As she sipped her tea, Shizuo told her that he'd be taking her and Teddy to the beach. Rose asked Shizuo to take Teddy and himself down to breakfast while she enjoy's her hot bath and gets dressed.

That day was spent enjoying the sun and sea, for all of them, especially Teddy who just loved playing in the sand and paddling in the sea, both Rose and Shizuo took pleasure in being able to walk around as a couple without feeling awkward or without odd stares, or being asked questions, for them it was a great relief. By the end of the day there was tears from an extremely tired Teddy, plenty of photo's and memories. The three of them where content as Rose and Shizuo walked back to the hotel with Teddy sleeping in Roses arms.

* * *

references:

future diary

Ai no Kusabi


	5. Chapter 5: a family vacation pt2

Chapter 5: summer training & family vacation part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Durarara

Hey lovelies

Here's a new chapter for you, and please fly on by to my profile to vote on my poll and to read Furys butterfly, I'm kinda at a loss of what to write there so if you have an idea please let me know.

oh and before i forget i'm going to make a few alterations to the story and include a few plot twists along with a threesome.

Shizuo/Rose/Izaya

The reasons will be explained in later chapters of the story.

Love

Snow

Ps: visit my profile, and read Furys butterfly, and leave a review for it.

* * *

Rose's POV:

The next day we took a tour of the island and saw the sights, shrines, walking and coastal paths, Teddy loved the aquarium and what it had to show, he went absolutely crazy when the octopus put its tentacles up against the glass to meet his tiny hands, causing both me and Shizuo to panic and quickly pull on his sun hat in order to prevent other people from seeing his hair rapidly changing colors with excitement.

I found that I enjoyed one of the many stone gardens on the island and their peaceful air they give off during the day. Suddenly I heard a clicking of a camera, that I knew wasn't ours, I look up to see a morbidly obese 20 to 30 year old snapping photo's of me.

I felt my anger rise at the audacity of this man, I approached him with my hand raised to swipe the camera from his hand only for Shizuo to grab my hand and for him to walk over to the man and take his camera off of him.

"No pictures!" Snapped Shizuo as he shattered the camera in his huge hands

"hey man you can't do that!" The man whined trying to assert his dominance over Shizuo, causing him to laugh at the pitiful attempt.

"oh I can, especially when your upsetting my girlfriend and her son, on our day out together" Shizuo said grinning in a way that was daring the man to continue with his rant.

"why don't you make like the cockroach and scurry back under the rock you came from" I said angrily at the man, to be honest I was more afraid what Dumbledore or one of his lackeys would do if they saw that photo published in a newspaper or magazine.

As the man picked up and fled the other tourists where either laughing at him or agreeing with me, as well as making their opinions known to the man as he ran. I breathed a sigh of relief, turned to Shizuo and hugged him, thanking him for helping me and making me feel safe.

Shizuo's POV:

I was furious at the sight of that perv taking pictures of my Rose, she didn't need that especially since she had people after her, while I was curbing my violent tendencies I opted to break the camera and call him out on it.

After he took off I was rewarded when Rose hugged me, thanking me for helping her, causing a lot of other couples to make soft cooing sounds as we stood together with Teddy in his pram giggling at how silly his mother was being and thankfully attracting all of the women's attention and unlimited groans from their boyfriends and husbands at the sudden trigger of their body clocks.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Rose's waist and planted a kiss on her forehead, she froze for a second after I did it, but she relaxed and laid her head on my chest.

We took Teddy to see the shrines, and other landmarks in the area, over the course of the day, Rose and I had grown closer, but I could still feel that she was trying to get closer, but was still so distant from me, despite all of her efforts she still had all of her shields up, it angered me at first but as soon an my temper flared, my and Mr Weasley's chat came into my head reminding me that years of pain, abuse and mistrust don't fade away quickly, it'll take a long time for everything to be repaired.

That evening we ate out again, but at a sushi bar this time, ironically another first for Rose, seeing as she wasn't big on sushi, but loves seafood all the same. Watching her struggle with the chopsticks was quite amusing seeing as soon as she managed to pick up a piece it would slip from her grip, it was adorable to watch her scrunch her face up was she persisted to try to eat with the utensils provided.

Ron's POV:

It had been almost a year since Potter escaped me, and everything's gone wrong since, along with all of my attempts to contact her and get money from her accounts, those filthy goblins just sneered at me after I claimed to be her fiance and said that the Potter, Black and Snape accounts had been moved to where ever the whore went.

I really believed that she'd wait for me and that all of it was some big mistake on either Potters or the bank but now I know that it was no mistake and that Potter really was the one who pressed charges. And as soon as me, Mione and Ginny where dragged down into the mines, she'd upped and disappeared.

I once again felt the anger bubble as I tried to find a job. At first I thought it would be easy with me helping to get rid of You Know Who, but it was impossible none of the Quidditch teams wanted me, saying that it would be "a PR nightmare" because most of the wizarding world blamed me and the others for driving Potter away, so I tried for something in Diagon alley but was turned down. It wasn't fair! Potter leaves and I'm suddenly a social outcast!

Dumbledore says in his letters that we'll get her back under our control but it was a long shot, because the longer she's away from us the more independent she became, this worried me, she could meet someone and then I'd have no chance, her fame and fortune would be gone, out of my reach! This wasn't good, if she found someone, then the Potter fortune would disappear and I'd have nothing. I'd have to find her, fast!

Moody's POV:

The Weasley brat was getting anxious, I see he's finally putting two and two together, Rose isn't coming back and he's not going to be rich or famous outside of driving the poor girl away. While I didn't know Potter very well out of training, she was a brilliant witch and soldier, I remember training her godfather Sirius Black and her father James Potter they where good men and good aurors.

I wrote to Arthur to warn him that his former son and Dumbledore were getting antsy and persistent in their search for Rose, I just hoped that they don't find her soon. Especially since I heard that Rose came into creature inheritance, making her really powerful if her magic use during the final battle was anything to go by. Perhaps I should leave once, this madness is over, I've been meaning to tour the orient and dule a few of their wizards, well I better get packing then.

Izaya's POV:

It had been a week since Rose-Chan and Shizu-Chan had been gone and I've been stupidly, visiting the Rose and Ivy on the off chance of seeing them if only to rile them up enough to come after me, that way I could make Rose-Chan see Shizu-chan's true colors, nothing more than a violent beast who'll only harm her and her son in the end.

I grew excited at the prospect of a chance meeting with her at the hospital, and when she comes crying about how cruel Shizu-chan was, I'll take her home and that is when the real fun will begin, oh how I can see it, the leather and lace, the fun and games we'd have, along with the punishments, oh the time we would have together, I let a lust filled shiver run down my spine at the thought of it all.

However I needed to know more about her, her favorite color, activities, food, I needed to know everything, not just her patchy history, I would do anything to have her even if I had to drug her and keep her prisoner in my apartment, once again I heard the snapping sound of strained leather straps, the creaking of the bed under Rose-Chan's weight along with the lashing of a riding crop against her skin combined with surprised moans.

I shook my head trying to get the vision to fade, I knew this obsession was taking over, but I didn't care, I just wanted her, my white queen, I wanted her under me, sat at my feet or even beside me as I use her unbridled power to bring Ikebukuro to it's knees.

Rose's POV:

After a week of sun and sightseeing I left Shizuo with Teddy knowing that I could trust them both and went to see someone about training and teaching me how to use my demonic powers, it took a bit of time and the teacher was a harsh taskmaster but I managed to not only learn how to control my powers as they surfaced but increase the strength of my witch magic, seeing as I still had that side to me regardless, I'm glad I listened to the healers when I did and allowed my core to heal before my creature inheritance, because my magic is back and stronger than ever.

I was shocked to learn that my teacher was a fellow wizard demon hybrid, and that he knew of me, even in his isolated state, when I asked about him knowing, he simply laughed and explained that while he was isolated he still got the morning and evening newspapers, and he'd followed my story since it started, while I was slightly disturbed at his confession, I found it endearing when he agreed that the goat fucker and his order of fried chickens went too far when it came to me.

I constantly wrote to Shizuo, apologizing for my absence, and explaining that if I didn't do something about my powers I might end up killing someone, if only by accident, I mean I could hurt Teddy or Shizuo just by touching them, if that happened I don't think I could ever forgive myself for it.

After the week of basic training was done, my teacher gave me a list of instructions and a practice regime to work by until I had complete control over my abilities, satisfied that he's taught me what I needed to learn.

No one's POV:

Rose was content with what she'd learned, and by the end of the week she was longing to see Shizuo and Teddy, she'd wrote ahead to alert them so they could meet on the ferry. After a few angry grumbles from Shizuo and multiple apologies from Rose, all was well again, Teddy was sat happily on Roses hip and firmly refused to let go for a few hours, but everyone guessed that the poor toddler simply missed his mother while Rose knew it was because of his werewolf genes, Teddy was rather possessive of his mother, but he would grow out of it.

Shizuo knew that Rose needed to train and learn how to control her powers if only for the safety of other, but that didn't mean he had to like it, especially since he'd grown quite accustomed to waking up with Rose next to him, while he also had to put up with Teddy's night time tantrums, Shizuo couldn't thank god enough for Rose leaving care instructions as well as enough of the necessary gear (nappies, clothes, wipes etc, etc) for him to take care of the stroppy toddler while she was away.

As the two of them sat and chatted about what they got up to during their week apart, while Rose told Shizuo about her new abilities and what she had to do to control them, while Shizuo tried to downplay the week of hell he'd been through without Rose there to help him with Teddy, but Rose saw right through him, causing her to hug him in order to provide some comfort him, only for Shizuo to fall asleep on her.

Shizuo's POV:

This week has been hell for me, mainly because Teddy was teething and I was on my own with him, while I had some experience with him alone and the instructions, gear and help from some other young mothers, who were glad to help him while I was at my wits end, I think both me and Teddy where glad when we met Rose on the ferry back to the mainland.

While on the way back we talked about how their week went, while Rose's week was fine, I tried to downplay how bad my week was, only for her to hug me, I ended up passing out on her tits, a happy end to a terrible week in my mind.

I woke up with my head on Rose's lap with her fingers running through my hair, it was like that dream I had all those months ago, I couldn't help it, I just relaxed and leaned into her gentle touches and ministrations, completely content, for once everything was just right and nothing mattered to me bar those hands and the person they belonged to, nothing could spoil this moment, not the kid, not other people, hell not even the flea could spoil this, it was paradise.

I looked up into Rose's emerald eye's and could see while she was exhausted she was happy, I could see her pain, her sadness but I could also see the love and tenderness along with her happiness and contentment.

"have a good nap?" Asked Rose with a small smile.

"yeah" was the only word I could answer her with, without making myself look like a complete fool in front of her as I sat up to face her.

As we were about to kiss again the ships horn sounded interrupting us, I swore under my breath at the ironically impeccable timing of that horn, causing Rose to laugh and to leave her seat and see to teddy, by putting him in his pram, and I went to collect our bags ready for our taxi to take us back to Ikebukuro.

Rose's POV:

When we got in all three of us where exhausted from the journey, and all of us wanted nothing more than a hot drink and to go to bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day for me and Shizuo, especially since I've got to get baking and making deserts and light snacks for the café and I've got to make sure that the fresh beer was delivered on time and Shizuo had to make sure that the bar was freshly stocked with the spirits, wines and the other items that needed refrigeration where put into the coolers and quickly.

Now that I think about tomorrow's plans I get even more tired than I already am. After I put Teddy down in his crib I go back downstairs to make some tea, only to hear snoring come from the couch, I turn to see Shizuo sound asleep, this caused me to smile and to trudge towards one of the linen cupboards and pull out a duvet and some pillows, once I knew he was comfortable I staggered towards my room and collapsed on my bed with little thought of changing into my pj's or anything else for that matter, I was just glad to be home and in my own bed again.

When I woke up I found that someone had pulled off my shoes and socks and then pulled the covers up over me, I sat up and looked around to see what else had happened while I was asleep, and on my bedside table was a cup of tea and a plate with two slices of hot buttered toast waiting for me to eat, I gratefully ate and drank thankful that someone was looking after me for once. That's when I heard the shower in the bathroom, Shizuo was in my shower!

I continued to listen to the rushing water for a few more minutes until it went silent signaling that he was done and was out of the shower, I could imagined the droplets of water trailing down his torso in rivlets, delving in to every dip of his six pack abdomen. I shook my head in order to make the vision fade before I end up doing something I would regret.

After a few seconds I heard the bathroom door open and a soft padding of feet passed my room heading towards the kitchen, quickly I crept out of my room and followed Shizuo to the kitchen only to see him crouching in front of the fridge wearing nothing but a pair of baby blue boxers with puppies on them along with a towel draped over his shoulders, causing me to let out a small gigle

Shizuo's POV:

After I woke up, I noticed that Rose had put some pillows under my head, and a duvet over my clapped out body, grateful but concerned I decided to get up and check the time, my watch said the time was 3.30 in the morning.

After a few minutes I decide to check in on Teddy and Rose, Teddy was fast asleep and quite content judging from his hair color changes he was having some good dreams, however when I checked on Rose I saw that she didn't even get out of her clothes when she fell asleep, so I gently pulled off her shoes and socks and pulled the covers up over her exhausted body, and after a few minutes watching her, I decided to go back to sleep on the couch.

Later I woke up to the sound of beeping from my watch, once I was up I put the kettle on, coffee for me, tea for Rose, that's when I decided that she needed a little more looking after, so I put some bread in the toaster and once the toast was made I slathered it in butter and put the slices on a plate, and brought it and her tea up to her. Knowing she'd wake up soon, I left her breakfast on the night stand, and went to have a shower.

Ten minutes later I was crouched in front of the fridge trying to decide on my breakfast when I heard a small giggling noise from behind me, I turned to see Rose stood behind me, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"well, well, well I'd never see the day I'd see you in boxers let alone boxers with puppy dogs on them Shizuo" said Rose chuckling as she went to hug me. I chuckled and hugged her back, almost wishing that every morning was like this for us.


	6. Chapter 6: Autumn arrivals & first heat

Chapter 6: Autumn arrivals and first heat!

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or Harry Potter

Hey lovelies

Here's a new chapter, and I got news the sift for the navy is next week, so wish me luck.

Please leave a review and any plot suggestions and you might see it pop up in later chapters of the story, and please go to my profile and vote on the poll.

please read, review and enjoy

Love

Snow

* * *

No one's POV:

After the vacation both Rose and Shizuo where refreshed and ready for the work ahead of them with the Rose and Ivy, with the summer brought tourists, and crowding, good for business but bad for accidents.

In the evening Rose decided to make the café & Bar reservation's only during the rest of the summer, in order to lighten the load for her already overworked staff, Shizuo was finding that he was running out of drink's both muggle and magical quickly and had to double the quantities when Rose ordered the stock for the place.

Another thing that Rose did to carry on with good business was to introduce themed weeks or weekends, which brought in more customers through the otaku and cosplaying communities, because it demonstrating that the Rose and Ivy can cater to multiple demographics and not just single target markets. One week it could be anime, another it was western or Copacabana, however with autumn fast approaching, and everyone going home, work or school, meaning they could only do themed weekends and Rose could drop the reservation policy.

Rose's birthday was a whole other experience this year, in her mind a good birthday meant getting food and not being beaten by Vernon Dursley, but this year it was different, since she had Shizuo, and he treated her like royalty, with breakfast in bed, a meal out at one of the best restaurants in the city and for a gift, a pendant shaped like a rose with ruby petals and emerald leaves(her birthstone and stones that matched her eyes), causing Rose to cry at how perfect the gift and the day was, and nearly causing Shizuo to panic until she told him the her tears where happy tears. making the day a perfect success in Shizuo's mind.

Rose's POV:

Despite it being a busy summer, I found it really draining and in the evenings with it being more summer, there were more people drinking at the bar which led to more drunks, and more people being banned for 6 months leading to more photo's on the wall of shame.

Another thing I noticed over the course of the summer was the increase in demon activity, that wasn't my own, 2 weeks ago I could have sworn I saw a inuyoukai sat on the far side of the café, he frequated for a while, then took off when he saw me threaten a drunk with the shotgun, he obviously thought that I was a bit crazy for doing it and decided that I wasn't worth a pair of bullets to the chest. Mind I've had other demons visit as well including a wolf demon, a fair few male kitsune's, a bird demon along with a cat demon, but they didn't stay long.

I was wondering what was going on and once again decided to see a healer, who burst out laughing at the fact I didn't know what was wrong. It turned out I was going through the beginning of a week of my personal version of hell known as my first heat I was advised to stay off work and keep away from people altogether, he also said that he was surprised that I was having my first heat at 19 years old rather like a usual creature, he was shocked and furious when I told him who I was and what the Dursley's had done to me but he agreed that the abuse I went through could be the reason that I went into my first heat so late in my teens rather than in my mid teens.

After a thorough discussion the healer gave me a potion that should help me through the heat, he told me it was a combination of pain potion, dreamless sleep and scent suppression potion, with instructions to take it every evening during the heat to ensure it's effectiveness.

Once I got back I spoke to Shizuo and asked him to look after Teddy again, and explained what was wrong, at first he offered himself up to help but I turned him down saying I wasn't going to take that step yet due to this being my first heat, and that if we did have sex it would result in me getting pregnant quickly, something we both weren't ready for at all. So after a long chat we both agreed that Shizuo, would take care of Teddy as well as take charge of the Rose and Ivy while I dealt with the heat up in my room.

Shizuo's POV:

To say I had a shock when Rose said that she was in heat, I knew that she was a kitsune and that creatures did have mating cycles and heats, and from what I know it was her first heat, at first I was excited and offered my help, but was quickly rebuffed with the fact that this was her first heat along while in heat she was 5 times more likely to get pregnant than when she wasn't in heat, knowing I wasn't ready to become a real dad and she wasn't ready to have sex or have babies yet either, so I decided to allow her to go through her heat in privacy, now understanding how uncomfortable she must be.

Now that I look back, I still can't believe that it's been nearly a whole year since we've met and that I started working for her along with dated her for about half of that time as well. I don't know what I did to deserve her but I can't be any more grateful that I have her, for the first time someone saw me as a human being, with thoughts, feelings and with all the baggage that goes with it, it was because of Rose that I changed, I've stopped with the extreme violence (even though I still have outbursts they've gotten less and less), I've gotten less angry and my tempers improved, and I've generally changed for the better because of her.

Thinking about it, I really think I could spend the rest of my life with her, even though we are mates due to her being a kitsune, I grew to love her both as a human and as a kitsune, I'll be beside her no matter what, protect her from harm, and I'll love her in whatever way she desires. I smile as I head back down for my shift behind the bar.

No one's POV:

Everyone was shocked at Shizuo's smile as he stood behind the bar pulling pints, he seemed truly content and comfortable.

Many of the customers remember when Shizuo was in the bodyguard business and had a violent reputation, and where horrified when Rose hired him even though it was to work off a broken window, and the strangest thing was that he stayed after he'd paid off the window.

After a few months the people of Ikebukuro came to accept that Shizuo had changed and to much of their relief it was for the better, there was less damage done to the streets that meant less taxes for the residents and less problems for the police or gangs.

The major surprise was when he started dating the young owner of the Rose and Ivy things became even better because his focus was on Rose Potter and not on the people who pissed him off or Izaya Orihara.

At first when he was seen in public with Teddy the public was shocked and worried for the baby, but after a few months people got used to seeing Shizuo with the baby and even began to even come up to Shizuo and talk to him like he was an ordinary parent on the street, sometimes young mothers or fathers would speak to him and give Shizuo advice that he believed that he wouldn't need, but it later turned out that he'd already took that advice on and ended up using it more than once in his time with Teddy.

Meanwhile Rose was going through her heat knowing, she felt like a cross between pain and pleasure, but what the worst thing for her was that she was so horney and she couldn't douse the fire in her, she needed sex, and she needed her mate, but she was also scared, she had never had sex or masturbated before.

For the first time Rose allowed her hands glide down to her thighs, seeing as her nightie had ridden up in her writhing and twisting she had easy access to her pussy, after hesitating for a few seconds she let her fingers delve into it gently rubbing her inner lips and allowing her thumb graze her clit, after a few moments of exploring Rose gently plunged her fingers into her vagina, allowing Shizuo to come into her mind, along with all of the devilish things he could do to her in all the right ways, it took a couple of tries but once she found her g-spot, she succumbed to pleasure and allowed herself to cum.

Over the course of the week, Rose would repeat this every day 3 to 4 times a day, while it made her feel dirty after she came down from her high, but she truly felt better for it, nor did she regret it at al. Rose simply looked forward to this week to end if only so she could act like a human being and not some sex starved animal.

Izaya's POV:

I was so frustrated, every time I tried to provoke Shizu-chan it failed, heck I tried provoking him in public in front of Rose-chan's son, but he still didn't rise to the bait, not once! Perhaps I've got to go with a new angle with him, I mean my mere existence doesn't bother him anymore, this can cause some serious drawbacks on my plan to get my white queen.

I leaned back in my chair trying to think of some sort of contingency plan, after a few minutes I remembered Rose-chan's son, perhaps I can get to her and Shizu-chan through the boy, however I know the toddler would be watched pretty much 24/7 especially when Rose-chan and Shizu-chan is concerned, they're both protective over the drooling blob of joy.

After a while my train of thought came back to Rose-chan, my white Queen, I'd do anything to have her, she was like a drug, my personal mix of crack, weed, heroin and meth, I needed her to live, right now, simply seeing her at the Rose and Ivy wasn't enough, I needed to touch her, to hold her, to fuck her, I wanted her, needed her like I needed to breathe.

I shuddered at the sudden tightness in my pants, but I couldn't be bothered to undo them and rectify the problem, my mind was on Rose in white lacy lingerie as she kissed her way down from my face to my cock, I visualized he sucking my cock, deep throating it until she turned blue in the face, then I imagined her gently lifting herself up and sliding down onto my dick, bouncing on it while I played with her watermelon sized breasts, I came with a sharp gasp and returned to reality to a warm stickiness in my jeans, causing me to smirk lazily, as I dealt with the amazing high my vision gave me, maybe there was some hope, even if it was to share her with Shizu-chan, just maybe I'll have her after all.

Hermione's POV:

I finally got a job, but it was in a sleazy part of Diagon alley, in a dank and rundown tavern called the poison apple of all things, the pay was terrible and the customers were either perverts who only came here for a night with a 5 galleon whore or total drunks who don't pay their tabs on time.

I blame Rose for this since it's because of her I have a criminal record, no decent people will hire me, and I have little to no money for college or university, it's because of her that my parents have disowned me and I have to live at the Burrow with that slut Ginny and the Pig also known as Ron, and now have no chance of a career or a better life, because I'd either have to got to the muggle world or marry some stupid pure blood and practically become their slave. It just wasn't fair!

Moody's POV:

The slut and the brat are still searching with no luck, and Dumbledore has had a parole hearing last week which was denied by the ministry after was questioned with veratsyrum and he stupidly got his sentence extended by a further 6 years. It serves the old goat fucking bastard right.

Last night I hear that molly Prewitt died, apparently her cell mate had finally had enough of her ranting and blaming Rose for all of her plans going down the crapper, along with her maintaining that she and the goat fucker where in the right by attempting to drug Rose and trying to kill her, and decided finally to shut her up.

While I believed that someone should've shut her up along time ago, I didn't wish death on her, mind I did find it ironic that what happened to her she was going to do to Rose, trapped and murdered, fitting really.

As I limped through the ministry towards the international port key terminal I thought about my choice of destination, I had opted to start my travels in turkey and then work my way through as many eastern countries I can, of course I wasn't going to places like Iraq or Afghanistan due to place like that where soldiers only at the moment, but I looked forward to dueling as many wizards as well as seeing the sights on the road.

Tom's POV:

It had been a while since I had seen Shizuo, but when he handed me his notice explaining that he'd broken the window to the Rose and Ivy and the owner expected him to pay for it, he went for the job as bartender there, a few months later I heard a rumor that he had started dating the owner of the place.

After hearing so much about the Rose and Ivy I decided to visit the place for myself, and see if it was any good, I was amazed after I had one of the coffees and a piece of cake only to learn that the owner made all of the cake herself along with seeing Shizuo standing proudly and happily behind the bar alongside him was a beautiful young woman with coal black hair, skin paler than white marble, and eye's like emeralds.

When I asked the waiter who she was, I was told the she was the owner of the Rose and Ivy, Rose Potter, a fitting name, for a woman as beautiful as a flower, Shizuo was one lucky man to have her on looks alone. I was happy for my old friend and slightly jealous of him, seeing as he finally found someone who could love him without strings attached, and love him with flaws and all especially someone as beautiful as Miss Potter.

Ron's POV:

I still had no luck in finding Potter, wherever she was, she had hidden herself well, I mean now than mum's dead, dad and my brothers have gone wherever she went, and according to Dumbledore she is probably in Asia or a country that only admits witches and wizards who've gone through extreme background checks, meaning I can't get her and punish her for what she's done to my family, trust her to find a way to show off her fame and money from a distance! I bet she bribed the bureau of citizenship for her place wherever she is. I hate her! It's not fair!

Rose's POV:

My heat is finally over, and I can go back to work without being harassed but other male demons, for me this was just another colorful day in the Rose and Ivy, and I was looking forward to it, while I still get the occasional demon visit and they end up chatting with me for a few minutes, I also see Izaya occasionally too, he seems to be more withdrawn than usual, and the way he kept staring at me, it spooked me slightly but I found it oddly erotic.

I shook my head, why was I thinking about him? Perhaps I needed to do more research, and speak to the goblins about the possibility of me having more than one mate, however at the thought of this I became worried, about what Shizuo would think. Would he think that I'm a slut? Would he leave me? All these thoughts running through my head terrified me, and after much internal deliberation, I decided to talk to him after we shut up shop for the day.

"Shizuo what would you say if I told you I might need a second mate?" I asked him scared of his reaction.

"If you need another mate than you need another mate, what is this about it?" He replied, following up with a question.

"and if I found out than mate was Izaya?" I asked, I saw Shizuo freeze for a moment then relaxed.

" While I may not like it, it's not your fault, you need him just as much as you need me" Shizuo replied softly as he sat down and pulled me onto his lap and hugged me tightly.

I told him about my research and the possibility of me needing a second mate to help add balance to my power, and that I think while Izaya is it.

Shizuo's POV:

I'm shocked to say the least, but I couldn't bring myself to be upset with Rose, it wasn't her fault that she's in this situation. Perhaps this is what we need, I mean she is still a tad bit distant to me on occasion, and while I add balance the human side perhaps the flea can balance the animal inside her, and bring her closer to me in the process.

* * *

well lovelies

hears a new chapter and please review and leave a suggestion for what happens next, yes i know i'm kinda twisting the characters, but i wanted you to make you own theory's on why i'm doing this or wait until the story is finished.

oh and before i forget, fury's butterfly has been updated, feel free to read it, and i need more voters on the poll so i can do more work with hermione's POV

love

snow

ps if you research birth stones July is ruby making it Roses birthstone.


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween memories

Chapter 7: Halloween memories and discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Durarara.

Hey Lovelies

Here's a new chapter, please read and review. If you have a suggestion please let me in the review section and I might use it later on in the story, and please vote on the poll, it's important trust me.

Love Snow

No one's POV:

As October rolled around, everyone was back to work and school and business at the Rose and Ivy has slowed down during the day, but picked up in the evening, and with Halloween fast approaching Rose was becoming more and more withdrawn by the day, Shizuo notice that and asked her if she was alright but Rose would pretend that she either didn't hear the question or simply rush off to help a member of staff or take an order for a customer. This worried Shizuo a lot, as the love of his life deteriorate even more.

Rose knew the anniversary of her parents deaths was coming and she couldn't help it but she needed to detach herself from the situation, especially since all that Halloween did was bring harm to her along with a whole months worth of sleepless nights.

Everyone who worked for her could see her downward spiral, but they were too scared to ask her in case she either snaps at them or fires them, and after a few weeks of being patient with her seeing as they liked Rose as their boss.

Halfway through October the head waiter and waitress approached Shizuo, and begged him to talk to Rose before she burns herself out, Shizuo agreed with them that something had to be done about it, he and the staff decided to leave it up to him seeing as Rose would listen to him if he told her something.

Shizuo's POV:

It had been two weeks into Rose's downward spiral, I feared that she'd burn out and hurt herself or someone else in the process, after the waiter and waitress came and told me their worries, that when I put my foot down about Roses redickulous behavior. Once we'd closed up for the night I pulled Rose to one side.

"Rose what's gotten into you?" I ask/demanded.

"You wouldn't understand" Rose replied with a dejected voice.

"then tell me, perhaps I can understand once your problem"I replied my voice softening as I began to calm down.

"Well remember when I told you my parent's died, that wasn't the whole story" Rose started to explain, and as she continued to talk she explained how her parents had been murdered by a terrorist and how that terrorist managed to get resurrected and go after her, along with how once after she had beat the monster her friends and many other people betrayed her and had tried to kill her in some sick black widower plot to get her money.

To say I was disgusted was the least of what I thought, this woman, the woman I love so much was hurting so much, as well as fearing for not only her life but Teddy's too, knowing that those people drove her to run from her home with nothing more than what she had in a suitcase and on her back, I wanted to make those bastards pay for what they put my Rose through.

However my heart broke at the fact that Halloween was such a struggle for her, not only because of her parent's deaths but also the start a life of pain and horror along with a long battle for her freedom.

"Rose I don't think that you should work on Halloween" I said firmly causing her to look at me as if I'd gone mad.

"what do you mean?" She asked, struggling with her words.

"I mean that I think you should have the night of on Halloween, because it'll not only be better for you and your health but better for the staff, they feel like their walking on eggshells with you at the moment, it's scaring them" I replied as I rubbed her back soothing her as she finally allowed herself to cry.

Erika's POV:

Me and the guy's had been wondering why everything's gone quiet lately, I mean it was a change for the better in a way, but when it when it all became quiet, it was too quiet, like the silence before an ambush.

I mean even Shizuo has settled down, at first I didn't believe it but when I saw him working at the new bar and café with that English lady, not only where my hopes to ship him with Izaya went down the drain, but it looked like they were close, real close.

I started to picture them together in my head, I couldn't help but see Shizuo in armor and the woman in a ball gown, like in a fairy tale I saw a knight and his princess in front of me, of course I could see the honeymoon. Suddenly I saw something glinting from around the woman's neck, it was a pendant, the pendant that Shizuo had me make for him a couple of months ago! So this was his boss/girlfriend! I had to tell the others!

When I did tell the guy's they didn't believe me at first, until I dragged them to the Rose & Ivy only to see Shizuo and the woman locking up, and shamelessly make out with each other in the process, stunning the guy's on the spot.

"how?...How did Shizuo do it?... how did he get such a hot girlfriend?!" Asked Walker in a semi scream, he never believed that Shizuo would get a girlfriend let alone as hot as the one we were watching, mainly due to Shizuo's violent temper and behavior scaring most of the ladies off.

"I don't know perhaps you should ask him tomorrow, when the place is open!" I suggested in a sarcastic manor. Then it hit me perhaps I could ship the three of them together (Izaya, Shizuo and the woman), oh the images that ran through my mind, kinky bondage, steamy threesomes, schoolyard romance, there was so much to imagine, I better get drawing seeing as comiket is around the corner, I smell a fortune in doujinshi sales.

Walker's POV:

I just could not believe it, Shizuo has a girlfriend, what is she blind and stupid! I mean Shizuo is one of the most dangerous men in the world, I thought you'd have to be desperate to even consider dating him. But there it is right in front of me and the others, he was making out with the hot young woman who owns the Rose & Ivy, yeah I knew who she was but I didn't know what her name was, I'm almost jealous seeing as even Shizuo could get a hot girl, sure I was lucky to have Erika but it wasn't the same as having a romantic relationship.

As we walked back to the car I heard Erika pull out her sketchbook and start drawing, I looked over her shoulders and saw her drawing the base of a doujinshi manga, featuring Shizuo, the woman and Izaya, really? A threesome?! She has sunk to a new level of sexual depravity, though I can see that happening in a way, the woman certainly has men wrapped around her little finger, what if she's a witch or a siren! Oooh maybe she's a demon temptress (succubus) here to steal Shizuo's soul through sex, the thought of it was nosebleed worthy.

Kyouhei's POV:

While I was shocked I was glad that there was someone who could reign Shizuo in if he goes on a rampage, not only are we much safer but there's someone there to keep him happy and occupied with work and other things.

It was a relief in my mind, but I was curious about Shizuo's girl, I mean she was beautiful, with long sleek black hair, European features, cute button nose and her assets where the size of watermelons! What else was there to desire out of a woman, sure she was probably smart and had a sense of humor that match his.

Perhaps it was time to try out the Rose & Ivy, get a look at the goods, after all I heard that the cake served there where delish... it might be the best place to unwind and enjoy ourselves, if only for a little while, plus if the rumors are true and Shizuo is dating the owner and that she was attractive, there was something to appreciate while I eat.

Rose's POV:

It had been a couple of day's since Shizuo told me about what was happening to me and had basically ordered me to take a few days off, if only for the staff's sake, after some debating I reluctantly agreed, mind it was a good opportunity to spend some time with Teddy, and have a quiet, safe and fun Halloween with him, if my bad luck doesn't decide to bite me in the ass.

It was surprising for me as I wasn't used to having a quiet or safe Halloween, let alone one with a boyfriend and a family, for me it was nothing more than a nightmare starting with my parents death's, then life with the Dursley's happened and don't get me started on my years at Hogwarts. I shuddered at the memories of those torturous years, sure while I was there I had fun but when I look back I wonder how the hell am I still alive let alone sane and standing here.

As I went about my household jobs I absently began to hum not really caring if anyone heard my melody, however as the day progressed I began to sing forgetting that the people down in the Café & Bar could hear me too.

" _You could never know what it's like_  
 _Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_  
 _And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_  
 _You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use"_ I began sing as I whirled around my kitchen as I made Teddy his lunch, mashed potato, carrot, peas and beans.

" _And did you think this fool could never win_  
 _Well look at me, I'm coming back again_  
 _I got a taste of love in a simple way_  
 _And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away"_ she continued allowing her powerhouse vocal chords fill the apartment with music.

No one's POV:

The clients of the Rose & Ivy where amazed when they heard Rose began to sing, while the regulars, staff and Shizuo knew Rose was a woman of many talents, as soon as Rose began to belt out the song in English, allowing the strength and power of her voice resonate through the entire building, as she sung her testimony and demonstrated how strong she was on the inside.

 _"_ _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_  
 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_  
 _And I'm still standing after all this time_  
 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind"_ Rose sang much to their entertainment.

"you don't know how true that is" Shizuo muttered to himself, attracting unwanted attention in the form of curious stares.

 _"I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah"_ the song continued causing some of the younger customers to sing along with Rose.

Meanwhile upstairs Rose continued to sing completely unaware that people were listening to her, Teddy giggled and clapped his hands as he watched his mother acting silly, spinning around the kitchen singing at the top of her lungs.

 _"Once I never could hope to win_  
 _You starting down the road leaving me again_  
 _The threats you made were meant to cut me down_  
 _And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now"_ Rose continued, referring to the traitors that where Ron, Hermione and Ginny along with Dumbledore.

 _"You know I'm still standing better than I ever did_  
 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_  
 _I'm still standing after all this time_  
 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind"_ She sang almost telling the world about the struggle she went through.

Rose continued singing until she'd finished the song she was shocked when the sounds of cheering and clapping reached her ears, her eyes when wide when she realized that everyone downstairs had heard her, Rose felt her cheeks warm up as she began to blush with embarrassment.

Shizuo's POV:

I smirked at the narrative the song provided, I may not be on the bright side intellectually like Shinra but I knew that Rose was telling her story in a way that showed that she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her anymore, however I couldn't help but let my anger bubble slightly at her references to those who harmed her.

I had to admit that she had talent, while she was small she had big talents that she'd let out at the most surprising times, like now for instance. Perhaps it was a good idea to make her take a few day's off, mind I think I want to keep that voice of hers to myself. However I was reminded of our discussion a few weeks ago, about the possibility of Izaya being Roses second mate! The thought of it sent jealousy coursing through me like a drug, though the thought of having to share Rose pissed me off I knew there was the possibility that it could happen.

Mind the idea of sharing Rose with Izaya wasn't a bad one I mean we could take the chance to have fun and explore her in more than one way, the thought of it sent lustful shivers down my spine and caused my pants to tighten in an agonizing way. Sadly I had to remind myself that Rose no matter how ravishing she is, wasn't ready.

It was humiliating to work with a constant boner, I was just glad that I was stood behind the bar and no one could see the horrible situation I was in, that was until the flea himself turned up, smiling like the cat that licked the cream.

"well hello Shizu-chan I see that you've got a growing problem" the bastard said bringing unwanted attention to the tent in my pants.

"listen flea I want nothing to do with you and Rose has told you to stay away, why are you here?" I demanded in between pulling pints.

"a bottle of butter beer would suffice, if not a glass of red wine" was his reply.

"oh and where's Rose-chan?" The bug had the audacity to ask.

"she's having the day off, Teddy's sick" I replied adding on a lie hoping that the trash bag would buy it, as I poured his butter beer into a glass. He gladly took it and paid for it.

Izaya's POV:

So Rose-chan's brat is sick, I do not buy it at all, my white queen is probably avoiding me, it hurt, perhaps if I visit her later we could have some fun, I mean Shizu-chan doesn't need to know, I felt my lust spike at the thought of Shizuo walking in on us as I fuck the shit out of her like a bitch in heat.

I can imagine the disgusted and horrified look on his face as he sees his beloved Rose, my white queen tied up and begging for me to let her cum, oooh the thought of it was just lust in it's purest form, it was like these thoughts combined with seeing Rose-chan where my personal brand of crack or heroin, I don't know how long I can go before I need her again or overdose myself on pure unadulterated lust.

Once I drank my butter beer I took off back to my place to come up with a plan, I needed to get into my queens apartment, even if I have to hide out in the Rose & Ivy or hire someone to pick her pocket and copy the key, I needed her, it was like gravity had shifted, like it was Rose holding me on the face of the earth, I needed her like regular humans needed air. It was unbearable!

I know that she lives above the café & bar, and one of the access points it in the bar area, now it's a case of finding the right door two of the doors lead to different bathrooms another leads to the staff cloakroom and there was another, which I had a feeling was a cleaning cupboard, as I looked around the Rose & Ivy I saw a little alcove. Once I finished my butter beer I got off of my barstool and walked towards it hoping to get a glimpse of what was in it, there was another door marked private: manager only, Bingo!

Rose's POV:

I had finally set Teddy down to bed after his bath, when I heard the door to my apartment open, however judging by the scent it wasn't Shizuo, it was another man, oh no Izaya! I can't believe it, Izaya had found the way into my apartment, I nearly jumped out of my skin with shock when I heard him let out a laugh from behind me.

"well, well, well Rose-Chan this is your humble abode I'm surprised you didn't use your magic to expand it a little" the red eyed male said stepping into the living room.

"that's none of your concern Izaya!" I snapped, not comfortable around him, sure he was my other mate but it didn't mean that I had to suddenly love him especially after he started stalking me, it was like I was being followed by a sick perverse puppy all the time, it was unnerving.

I wasn't ready for this! I mean while me and Shizuo had talked about it and about solidifying ourselves as a mated pair, including Izaya now is just too soon, the very idea of it terrified me.

"get out of my home Izaya!" I said sternly, hoping that he'd just leave.

"now, now Rose-chan that's not how we play our little game" the bastard replied in a way that made it seem like butter wouldn't melt, it simply greated on my skin so much, I just let it happen, I dropped my glamour, drew out my claws and scratched his face, while I didn't poison him it will still hurt a lot.

After that everything became a blur after Izaya took off down stairs and out through the bar and café, as my body went on autopilot while I made a pot of tea for myself to help with the nerves, it took two hours of tea and other drinks for me to calm down and come back to myself, by then the damage had been done.

"Shit!" Was all I could say when Shizuo found me in the state I was, mind he burst out laughing after I told him about what I did to Izaya.

"love, that bastard deserved it especially since he was trespassing on our territory" he joked as he hugged and kissed me, trying to help me forget my anger and other unpleasant emotions.

No one's POV:

As Halloween came around Rose decided to decorate the café and put on a monster theme for the staff as well as introducing some scarily good limited treats. Rose dressed up as a vampire geisha while Shizuo had dressed up as a zombie samurai, and the other waiters and waitresses where dressed up like Mexican sugar skulls, everything ran smoothly allowing for not only a busey but fun Halloween for everyone at the Rose & Ivy.

* * *

song: i'm still standing by Elton john covered by Taron Egerton

Hey lovelies

please leave a review and a plot related suggestion after all it might get used, plus I've finally got a job,

wish me luck

Love

Snow


End file.
